the_pack_of_ephemeral_spiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xaal
The battle is between two wolves inside us all. One is evil. It is anger, envy, jealousy sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego. The other is good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion and faith. Which wolf wins? '' ''The one that you feed. Contents http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/OC%3A_Xaal# hide#Basic Information #Family Tree #Appearance #Personality #Strengths and Flaws ##Strengths: ##Flaws #Friends (no order) #Backstory #Fanart :D Basic Information Name: Xaal'' (currently known as Zaal on AJ, curse the chat system.)'' Nicknames: Xaalbb, Xaal bean, Zaal Wiki Username: '''XaalTheWolf '''Animal Jam Username: '''xxsparrowfeather1xx '''Breed: Canis lupus albus (Tundra Wolf) Spirit: 'Moon Dog '''Age: '''18 moons '''Sex: '''Male '''Sexuality: '''Heterosexual '''Theme Song: 'Monster; Imagine Dragons '''Pack: '''The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits '''Ranking: Hunting Elite Family Tree Mother: Bellus F/deceased Father: Isamu M/deceased Siblings: Dulcis F/deceased Sunaki Known Mate: Finch Known Former Mates: N/A Offspring: Sky Known Kin Known Appearance Pelt: Xaal is a medium gray wolf with a tan underbelly. He has one gray paw, while the others are snowy white. Size: He is a large wolf, measuring 6.5 feet and weighing 219 pounds. Other: He has bright blue eyes, which almost make up for the nasty scar across his cheek from previous fights. He has a shredded ear, but prefers not talk about where it came from. His claws are pitch black, and clearly stand out in his lightly colored paws. Personality Xaal is a mostly happy wolf. He loves to play with pups and enjoys training with Trainees in the pack. But, if you were to threaten his pack, he would be furious. He protects his pack with his life, though he has not been in it for too long. Once you earn Xaal's loyalty, you are unlikely to loose it. Strengths and Flaws Strengths: *Xaal is usually very mild tempered to most wolves, granting him loyal friends. *While Xaal isn't the fastest, he is a large wolf, giving him obvious advantages in combat *He is a skilled fighter, having lots of practice. He as killed and will do so again. *Xaal can be fun at times, but he also knows when to be serious, and he uses this knowledge wisely. *Xaal is not one to give up. Once he has set his goal, he continues running towards it. Flaws *Xaal can lash out harmful words without thinking it through *He is very impatient at times *While Xaal is extremely loyal to the Officals, he does 'not '''like being bossed around by other wolves, especially those with a lower rank. *Xaal can be greedy as times. Friends (no order) *Ryka *Finch *Iza *Luna *Kin *Nyota *Zuki *Garth/Omen *Cian *Sunaki *Andy *Shard *Eclipse *Hawk *Sage *Tala ''* *Add yourself if you're in the pack and you're not here* * Backstory Born into a pine forest in Northern Asia on a cold November day was Xaal. The forest was full of deer, wapiti, moose, caribou, bison, musk ox, mountain sheep and the occasional beaver. His father, Isamu, was a warrior of the pack, while his mother, Bellus, was Beta. You would have thought Xaal would have stayed in that pine forest until his dying days. And he would have, too, if it wasn't for his ambition. So he left, in search of a better pack. He traveled miles and miles each day for a whole moon. Xaal had no idea where he was. He was tired, his pads were cracked. One day, he heard a gunshot a small distance away. Another one fired, and Xaal felt immediate pain in his left ear. He put his paw on it, and was shocked to find part of it missing. Terrified of these new unknown weapons, he fled. His paws barely felt the numbing cold, he was running so fast. Without stopping to realize he had crossed into another Pack's territory, Xaal entered The Pack of Ephemeral Spirit's territory. He was greeted by a young she wolf, who he later found out was his half sister. He joined his pack and took a mate. He discovered much more family was in the pack, and was very pleased. From that day forward, he decided that he would never go back to his old pack. Thats where he's been ever since. Category:Original Characters Category:XaalTheWolf